Unintened Consequences
by Ninja Pupr
Summary: Ash, a grocery store cashier, and Gary, a renowned epidemiologist, meet on a late night unintentionally. Emotions immediately jump on the Top Thrill Dragster as events, heart-warming and heart-wrenching, come across these two boys. It will have man on man relationships. It will have language and sexual content. Violence is a possibility a lot later on. Dedicated to Lineia.
1. Dreaming

A/N: I just had to state that one of my biggest inspirations is Lineia. He has inspired me to keep writing. Thank you!

A/N 2: At this point in the Pokemon world Pokemon don't exist. Through the job of on of the main characters I plan to explain what I believe to be the origin of Pokemon.

Chapter One – Dreaming

Waking with a start Ash slammed his hand down on his alarm clock. He rubbed his hands through his hair, which was unkempt from his rolling around in the night. Upon looking down he saw he had a throbbing erection. This was abnormal for him. Normally he awoke with a semi-erect dick, not a full hard on.

Questioning why, Ash lay back down and shuffled through his thoughts. His quest was to find his dream from the previous night. Unable to find the dream he stood back up, and went into the bathroom. Twisting the shower handle so it was in between hot and cold, he stepped into the shower and began his daily washing process.

**Step One: Hair, squeeze a small amount of shampoo/conditioner into your hand and then rub it into your hair.**

**Step Two: Face, squeeze a pea sized amount of facial soap into your palm and spread it over your face in circles.**

**Step Three: Body, squeeze a moderate amount of body soap into a washcloth and rub it in wide circles all over your body, make sure the groin area is clean, but not rubbed raw.**

He stepped out of the shower as he turned the water off. He picked up a towel and dried his body, carefully when around his groin. He slips on a pair of boxers and jeans. His jeans are tighter then the average man prefers, but he likes the extra firmness on his package. On his top he preferred a plain t-shirt and a red jacket. Once at work he replaced the jacket with an apron.

Without eating, Ash left his house and began his ten-minute walk to work. He could drive everyday, or bike, but he liked the walk, for it gave him time to dwell, to think. He loved to think. He had wanted to be a Professional Thinker when he was younger, but he found out that there was not a job for that. For months he had done nothing, nothing but sit in his room and cry. One high school counselor had crushed his dreams.

When Ash arrived at the grocery store his boss put an apron over him before he had the chance to slip his jacket off.

"Damn Ash!" he said. "I called you but you didn't answer. I fucking needed you here early!"

Ash's favorite part of the day… getting spit on his face. "Sir I told you, I had to turn off my phone because I am not making enough money to pay for it."

His boss grew red in the face. "If you are asking me to pay for your fucking phone then you can turn your ass around and come back tomorrow with an apology cake."

Ash's head was suddenly filled with thoughts of the extreme weight his boss held. He sighed, "Sir I was just saying I am to poor to afford a phone."

His boss reached out and slapped him across the face. "Don't you fucking talk back to me you puss breath."

Ash's eyes were swimming in tears from the intense pain emanating from his bright red cheek. He walked to an empty check out desk and began bagging.

XOX

It was a long day that seemed to drag on. Ash's cheek was purple at this point and he wanted to go home and ice it. Sadly since he was "late" his dick of a boss told him he had to stay late and clean or take care of customers that came after hours.

Ash had reluctantly agreed. He always tried to find a good point in everything; this time being that he would have alone time to think. And when all had left think he did. Ash thought about waking up with the massive erection. He thought about the dream he might have had to give him one. He thought about his mom, and how he ought to call her. And then he came back to his erection.

Just as Ash was set to close for the night a man walked in. This man had a burnt orange hair color and eyes as blue as the sky. His nose was the perfect size and his mouth was centered perfectly below his nose. Ash had a feeling he knew this man from somewhere.

"Hello," the man called. "Is there anyone working, the sign said open, and I just needed a pack of cigarettes."

Ash hurried to the cigarette check out area and called the man over. "What kind of cigarettes would you like?"

The man walked over dragging his feet the whole time; Ash figured he was tired. "The cheapest you've got." The man was already pulling out a twenty.

"All right sir," he said, still trying to figure out who this man is as he handed him the cigarettes. "That'll be $7.78. And if I may ask, what's your name? I remember you from something…"

The man handed him the money. "I am Gary. Now it is my turn to ask you a question. My question, shockingly enough, is the same as your's."

"I am Ash," Ash said, handing Gary his change. "Here is your change have a good evening."

XOX

Though he could not remember Gary specifically, he still felt as if he knew that man from something. That night Ash didn't eat. He was to busy trying to _remember _him. He sat for hours and wrote out as many memories that included men as he could. His apartment dimly lit but for the lamp on his work desk, became his whole world. Scattered across the desk was paper after paper, filled with memory after memory.

This went on for five hours, almost exactly after he returned from work at 11:00 PM, and at the fifth hour he passed out. His head fell to the table and his hands seemed to box it in. He dreamt that night.

_Gary smiled at Ash after handing him the twenty dollars. Ash handed the man his change, and Gary firmly grasped Ash's hand. The older man looked into Ash's eyes. In those sky blue eyes Ash felt a feeling so intense he wanted to cry. Ash stared back trying to allow Gary to feel that same intensity through his own green eyes. _

_ "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen," Gary told Ash._

_ Ash blushed as Gary placed a hand on the man's cheek. He pulled Ash's face to his and kissed him on the lips. Ash tried to return the kiss, but Gary took dominance over him. Forcing their lips together more, Gary allowed a hand to travel down Ash's body until it found his hardness. Gary rubbed Ash through his pants, but after a short time Gary's hand was inside them stroking Ash. Ash began to moan through the short breaks Gary took from kissing his lips to kiss his neck or to nibble an ear. Soon Ash was uncontrollably asking Gary to move his hand faster. He moaned loudly, feeling liquid flow through his manhood, but never out of it._

Ash woke with a start. He was sweating and as horny as he had ever been. It was only 7:30 AM. He had barley slept three hours. He quickly stumbled out of the bed to begin his shower. He went through his long process, but this time he added a fourth step: **Jerk off until you cum or are one-hundred percent raw.** He made it through the first part and the second part of the step, but the raw pains were worth it.

He didn't think about many things on his walk like he normally does. That day, Ash just thought about Gary.


	2. Deadly

A/N: Thank you all for the favorites, follows, and review(s) on chapter one. Also, thank you Lineia for inspiring me to keep writing.

Chapter 2 – Deadly

Gary donned his bunny suit before entering the clean room. This was the room were all the experimenting went on. The room that mistakes could not be made, for one fuck could be death for everyone. This was the room that Gary loved the most. Here he could control the fate of the few in the room, he could be the king for the day. On days when he was not messing with deadly diseases, Gary was taking notes on them. Anything from the symptoms to the cause. Gary loved his job and his job loved him. He was known around the world as one of the best epidemiologists known to man. At this point Gary had stopped five possible outbreaks, and he had been at the job for nearly six years. Gary's money supply was a constant influx. He always had it; most of the time, he did not want it. He didn't live in a mansion though he certainly afford it. His home was an apartment a few blocks away from the laboratory. It had three rooms: a bathroom, a kitchen/dining room/living room, and a bedroom. The most expensive thing he had was a king sized bed. Everything else had come with his apartment, and he had kept it. Though slightly feminine to most Gary preferred the light pinks, and flowers the previous tenant had loved.

"Gary, what are we working on today?" asked Samwell. Samwell was Gary's favorite lab tech.

Gary smiled. "Some new disease. It was discovered in a country out in the far east. The sent it here immediately."

Gary walked over to Samwell and adjusted his bunny suit. He had put his arm in wrong and he had somehow twisted it around himself. Gary would never forgive himself if Samwell got something like Ebola from the lab. Gary took a step back to examine his handiwork. He had fixed the suit so it not only was on correctly, but suited Samwell's body as well. Gary smiled.

He led Samwell over to the vial that held a sample of the new disease. He readied a petri dish and put the disease in it. He slid it under a microscope and examined it. It looked different from every other disease he had ever looked at. He frowned. It appeared that there were little animals almost. Some looked almost human, others more animal oriented.

He pulled his head away from the microscope, "What the fuck?"

Samwell jumped out of a trance he had been in. The words had startled him, "Wh-what is it? Someone drop the West Nile Virus?!"

"No," Gary said, allowing a sigh to escape him. "This disease is fucked up. Have a peek."

Samwell looked at it, looked up at Gary questioningly, and then turned back to look at the disease. "Gary? What do you see that is 'fucked up'?"

Gary had a keen sense of sight. He could see very small things, occasionally without a microscope. This was part of the reason Gary was so good at what he did.

"Samwell," he bagan. "Look closer. There are humanoid figures, animal figures also."

Samwell gave Gary a "What the fuck?" look, but turned back to the microscope nontheless. He started to turn back, but Gary immediately told him to continue looking. After ten more minutes, Samwell saw it.

"Holy shit," was all he had to offer.

Gary handed Samwell a key. "Take this to my office and bring my notes here. You will be my scribe for the day."

Gary, right after the man left, looked into the microscope. This "disease" confused Gary. He picked up the vial, which had a minute amount of the "disease" left, and turned to leave. When he saw Samwell coming back in he stopped him.

"Samwell!" he shouted. "Take notes for yourself. I am going to smoke one. When you have find all you can find by just looking, return the notepad to my office," Gary said, extending a hand for his key.

Hiding the vial as best he could in his bunny suit, Gary left the lab. Quickly he stripped himself of the suit and walked to his office. In his office was a desk against the wall, three bookshelves full of books on the deadliest of diseases, and a chair. He chose not to paint it or fill if with pictures. He pulled his chair out and sat. He began ruffling through the drawers on his desk looking for his cellphone and cigarettes he had gotten the night before from some boy named Ash. When he found them he exited the office and locked the door behind him.

Outside Gary slipped a cigarette out of the pack and lit it. He inhaled the smoke, which instantly calmed him. After a few puffs Gary looked at the label on the vial. It had a phone number, as he had hoped it would. He took out his phone and dialed the number.

"Hello," a voice said.

"Hi," Gary replied. "This is Gary Oak, world renowned epidemiologist."

The voice took in a breath, "And I am Professor Samuel Oak, once renowned epidemiologist, and grandfather of Gary Oak."

Gary's immediate thought was, _What the fuck?_ But he kept that to himself and replied instead, "Look sir, my grandfather died when I was five. I am just calling about this disease we got from your lab. What the hell is it?"

The other line was silent for a moment, "It is as you have said. A disease. It is an odd one too."

Gary sighed and took another puff of his cigarette. "I know it is odd! I want to know what it does and why the hell it has human and animal figures in it!"

"It is harmless, some say it even makes you stronger and impossible to catch any deadly disease. I am one of those who say that. Drink it, discover," the professor said, immediately hanging up.

Gary shut his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He tossed his cigarette on the floor and squished it beneath his foot to put it out. Gary walked back into the building and took the trip to his office. He was beyond confused as to what that man had said. It made no sense.

When in his office he slammed the door behind him. Placed on the edge of his desk were the notes he had had Samwell take. They were neat and readable. _At least someone here knows how the fuck to do things._ Gary sat at the desk and looked at the notes until it was time to leave. His conclusion for the day was that he knew nothing of this disease.

OXO

At his home Gary sat the vial on the table in front of him. He was contemplating it. The liquid at the bottom seemed to be alive, breathing almost. Gary sighed. He wanted to drink it, to taste it, to be stronger. On the other hand he had some crazy old fuck telling him he was his grandfather, and that this was a healthy disease. He stood in frustration and went to the bathroom. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. His shirt he had discarded at the front door, for he hated shirts. He looked at himself in the mirror. By no means at all was he a bodybuilder but he was proud to say he had a six-pack. Gary was not much of a boxer guy either. Gary preferred bikini bottoms instead. He found the black and white striped ones the most attractive. He was always embarrassed by this, but he couldn't help it. He liked his balls close to him. He removed the bikini bottom and looked at his manhood. It was above average in length and girth. His balls, or more specifically, ball, was hanging low due to how hot it was in his apartment. He turned the shower on to cool, while casually stroking himself. His thoughts were filled to the brim with thoughts of the disease. He wondered if it could stop other diseases from being caught or growing.

As the water filled his tub he thought back to his year off.

_Gary had not wanted to take the year off, but his doctor said he had to. Stress from his job might make his cancer's progression quicker. __He had found his testicular cancer one day in the shower, during a rather vigorous session. He had immediately gone soft when he felt the lump on his left testicle. He went to the doctor a week later, only to find his suspicions confirmed. At first the doctor said that his cancer was to big to be removed without cutting off both of his testicles. The doctor told him to take the rest of his life back, giving him an estimate of one year. Gary thought it was bullshit. He got a second opinion and that doctor told him that the cancer was __small enough to be removed, but it would require him to sacrifice his left jewel. He said go for it. __After the cancer was gone the second doctor explained that there was a high chance it would return.__A year later Gary returned to work. From that time to present had been five years, when he was barely known as an epidemiologist._

His flashback finished and his mind made, Gary got out of the shower and put on only a new bikini bottom. He took a seat at the table, opened the vial, and poured its contents down his throat. He sat for a moment, feeling fine, then he fell over - THUD! - out of the chair.

A/N: I _was_ going to write more after that, but I was to lazy. Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I am open to critique and suggestions, but I request you don't just say it sucked (which I don't think it does.)


	3. Dropped

Chapter 3 – Dropped

Ash stumbled out of bed three days after the incident with Gary. He had been very serious in following his fifth step, thoughts of Gary filling his head the whole time. Today, he couldn't though. He had a sense of badness, whether it was going to befall him or someone else he knew not. But it was still there, lingering in his thoughts like a parasite lingers in your intestine. It was a nuisance to feel this way, to be brought down by this despair. Yet he had to live with it.

In the few passing days since his boss had slapped him, Ash had been very religious in his schedule, making sure to be at work an hour to an hour and a half early. His cheek had a nice bruise. From chin to eye the bruise colored his face a nasty purple and blue. The pain levels of his face fluctuated from a pain that was bearable to that of being hit with a frying pan. Ash was also careful of how he acted in work. His attitude was always at a high, being the best he could. He treated customers with utmost respect, and, when the boss was around, Ash even told little lies to deter couponers from using so many coupons. All in all, Ash had been having a nice couple of days.

When he arrived at the store Ash clocked in and threw the apron over his head. He saw one of the books he had brought to work one day when his job was cleaning. He had forgotten about it, and when he picked it up he remembered why he had left the piece of "work" in the back room. Titled _One-Hundred and One __Styles in which Men __Breast Feed Dog__s_, the book had been about what its title implies, men breast feeding dogs. The book had been a gift from his boss. Until looking at this he didn't realize he had such an intense hatred for the fat man.

Ash kept himself occupied for hours until his boss called him to the back room. When Ash didn't respond due to being with a customer, his boss came to him and dragged him to the room. Ash was heated with anger.

"I don't know what the fuck you are up to Ash, but I don't want that shit being brought down on me!" the man yelled, leaving a trail of spit running down Ash's face.

Ash was utterly confused. "Wh-what do you m-mean?"

The man began slapping Ash's cheeks, right cheek to left cheek and repeat. "You are trying to get me in jail fucker! Leaving a trail of stolen money, linking it to my office computer, and using my name to cash illegal checks!" His boss picked him up and tossed him down, forcing his legs to give out.

The fat man began kicking his stomach repeatedly. "Why boy? Why do you want to screw me over? What did I ever do to you?"

"I didn't do it! I swear!" Ash began sobbing louder and louder with every kick.

His boss picked him up and looked at him. "The fuck you didn't!"

Ash's tears were blurring his vision. "Please let me go! I don't know what you are talking about!"

"And John Wilkes Booth didn't shoot Lincoln," his boss said casually. The man pulled back his fist and threw it forward, hitting Ash in the face. When Ash's boss withdrew the fist a tooth was stuck to it, and blood was pooling out of Ash's mouth.

As his boss began walking, he said, "You are fired you sick little fuck."

Ash, who had been in the middle of a sob, began coughing which, in turn, caused more blood to come out of his mouth. His blood covered his boss, but he had been smart and took off his shirt before his attack. His boss dragged him out a back door and tossed him up an ally, causing him to moan in pain. Ash tried to call for help but he couldn't call out words, only sobs. He saw an exit to the ally; it revealed a street busy with cars. Ash began a crawl towards it. He left a trail of his own blood from the place where he had been dropped. His head poked out of the ally and he saw people walking, driving, biking, alas none noticed him. Soon the pain became so strong Ash was forced to succumb to it.

OXO

Ash woke in an ER. People were running all over. His stomach and cheeks ached. His mouth felt as if he had tried to fit his fist in it, and succeeded. He moved his tongue about discovering that he had lost one of his teeth. One near the back of his mouth. He tried calling for help but no one could hear him. He looked to his right and saw a girl whose hair was up to wither side, and a face that held sorrow. He felt bad for her as he sat wondering why she was in the hospital. He turned to left and saw Gary. His heart skipped a beat. He tried to stand, to go to the man and admit his love, but he couldn't. And the effort left him exhausted, to the point he passed out again.

OXO

Later Ash awoke in a hospital room, not the ER, and he had to piss. He tried to stand and this time succeeded. Ash was on the far end of the room, and the bathroom was on the other. He began to walk over to it when he noticed the curtains, totally drawn except for a crack. Ash knew these meant privacy, but he had to know who he was sharing his room with. He pulled the curtain back a little and saw that it was Gary. His heart started moving at a speed only one in love could manage. He flushed red while watching the boy sleep. His chest moved up and down in large, slow movements. Ash was overwhelmed by the cuteness that was Gary sleeping.

Ash turned to leave when he heard the phone ringing. Not the hospital phone, the phone had a somewhat animated tone. He knew it was Gary's immediately. He stepped into the curtained area and reached for the phone. In his hand it buzzed slightly while he looked for the answer button.

He raised the phone to his ear, "Hello. Gary is unavailable right now."

The voice answered, "What an attractive little boy voice."

Chills went up and down Ash's spine. "Wh-what did you call him for?"

"I will have to find you later," the voice persisted. Then continued, "Tell Gary he needs to take more to be stronger, to be immune."

"Okay." Ash hung up and put the phone down. He scribbled Gary a note with that message, and his own phone number. After he had written the number he remembered his phone had been shut down. He would just have to find a way to bring it back. He hobbled to the bathroom and pissed. At the sink he stopped to wash his hands. There happened to be a mirror placed above the sink. When he looked in it he saw how badly bruised his face was. He then decided to lift up his hospital clothes and saw worse bruises there. He wouldn't be surprised if he had had internal bleeding.

"Damn, I look like hell," he said.

Ash hadn't heard the door open, "Yeah, you do. By the way, you forgot to lock the door Ash."

Ash jumped a little, then turned to see Gary. "Oh, hi."

Gary shuffled in behind him and looked into the mirror. "Ash do you have a girlfriend?"

"N-no," Ash began to get hard. He must have been in the hospital for longer than twenty-four hours, because he normally didn't get hard until then after a session.

"With a face like that, it is hard to imagine you don't," Gary moved closer to Ash until their bodies touched lightly.

Ash turned crimson at the contact. "Gary stop! We just met, I am beat to hell, and you... I don't know what the fuck happened to you, but Jesus! Can't we at least date first? The dreams were nice enough, with the ki-"

Ash stopped. He realized he had just admitted he liked Gary, that he was gay. He turned even more red and wanted to cry.

Gary placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it, "I am sorry. I like you too." He was unable to hold back a grin. "I didn't know I liked you when we met, but yesterday, fuck, I knew I was gay, and you were the cutest guy I'd ever seen. I would like to fuck you, a lot, but if it take a few dates before we fuck, then I will take you on a fucking date."

Ash sighed in relief, and leaned back into Gary. "Thank you."

Ash was utterly exhausted and fell asleep right there.

OXO

When Ash woke again there was an early dawn light peeking in through the window. The curtains were not drawn and there was a freshly made bed. That made Ash sad. On his bedside table was a note. He picked it up and he was unhappy to see it was from his mom.

_Ash, don't forget to tell the police who did this._

_I activated your phone for you, same number and everything._

_I will be paying for it until it is affordable for you again._

_I love you,_

_Mom_

He looked back at the table and saw a phone sitting there. It had a text.

From, Gary: Hey Ash! I got released right after you fell asleep on me... standing up. I figured you would just call me when you were out, so we could set up that date. I took the liberty of asking when you would get out and the doctors said within the next day or two.

Ash turned red again. This wasn't ending so horribly. Maybe things would work out perfectly.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello," Ash said into it.

A voice replied, "Hi Ash. God I love your voice?"

"How do you know my name and number?"

There was a chuckle, "Gary my dear. In fact he told me your room number, I am right outside your window, waving."

Ash stood and walked to the window. Down on the ground, tiny as an ant, was a person with one hand on a phone, and another in the air.

Ash dropped the phone and called for help.

* * *

A/N: I couldn't control myself, I had to stop there. The next chapter will be a step back, before Gary went to the hospital. Make sure you are ready for it. And I am not sure if I will drag out this plot line a bit (like to the end of part one), or if I am going to do that now and then move on. I love input!


	4. Disease

**A/N: It seems that people like this story so far, and even if it is only two or three people like it, then I will post its continuation for them. Thanks for staying faithful.**

**A/N 2: Also, this whole chapter is set before Gary and Ash are in the hospital. This is to reduce confusion.**

OXO

Chapter 4 – Disease

Hours after Gary fell out of his chair, he woke back up to see an empty vial. He didn't remember it, or what had been in it. All he knew was that he had passed out and that he felt fatigued. He grasped the edge of the table and pulled himself up slowly. Once standing his energy regenerated. He know felt like he could jump out the fifth floor window and fly away. This is how he assumed the calm period of diseases felt. Not that he had ever had a horrible disease other then the notorious cancer.

Gary picked up the vial and the memories came flowing back to him. The humanoid and animal figures, the phone call, and drinking the liquid. He called himself an idiot for that, he never should have believed that old fuck. He knew better, he could get fired or jailed. He had fucked up. Gary walked to his bathroom and twisted the shower handle until the water was freezing cold. He stripped and stepped in. The coolness of the water cooled him off, when he had woken he hadn't realized how hot he truly was. He sat down in the tub and let the water cascade off of his body and down the drain. He sighed in relief.

He sat there for an hour contemplating the vial. He had been doing to much of that, but he couldn't help it. He stood, turning the water off. He didn't bother getting dressed, instead he just wrapped a towel around his waist. He took the emptied vial off of the table and placed it in his cupboard. He walked back to the table and sat down; he noticed his phone sitting there. He picked it up and dialed his girlfriends number.

Though the two hadn't talked in a while, Gary felt like seeing her, she was his friend. He had loved her once, but he currently believed it was mistaken for a more sisterly love then romance. In their kisses he felt nothing romantic, no attraction, no arousal, nothing. To be honest, he had never felt true love with any of his girlfriends, Gary had just thought them pretty.

She answered on the second ring, "Gary?"

"Come over, I want to see you," he said and promptly hung up.

Minutes later there was a rapping on his apartment door. He opened to see Sarah, with barely any semblance of clothing. He stared, but his lower half was not reacting. Any guy would look at her in her lingerie cat get-up and get hard. Her intentions were fucking. He had never gotten a hard on with her before, and he wouldn't today. When she wanted an orgasm he would finger her, occasionally eat her out. He hated how pussy tasted.

"God Sarah!" He said. "You know that sex isn't my thing."

She puffed her cheeks up, "I need you in me! I want to feel you moving around, exploring me!"

"No."

Sarah gave up talking him into it, and pounced on top of Gary, pushing him towards the couch. She kicked the door shut behind her.

Through their kisses she mumbled, "Let's remove that towel."

She pulled it away and beheld his cock. She loved looking at it, even when it wasn't hard. She continued their kissing while her hands idly played with his dick or balls. She kept this up, desperately making trying to make him hard. He wouldn't though. A tear slid down her cheek, and her moisture made her panties wet. She hurriedly pulled them off and tried to slide him into her though he was soft. She held his penis there and moved herself onto him. He still refused to get hard. She kept moving, faster and faster, still getting no response.

"Damn you Sarah! Stop! I don't love you like this. I think of you as a sister, not a girlfriend," Gary shouted. "I have had girls before you! I tried fucking them all! It never worked! It isn't going to work for you either! The only times I get hard are when I am in the boys locker room... with boys!"

Abruptly, Sarah stopped. "Y-you've had sex with men?" Her lip began to quiver.

"No! They turn me on! I want to have sex with men!" Gary suddenly got hit with emotion, and felt like shit. He stood, and put her panties back on her. After he put his own clothes on.

"Y-you are g-gay?"

"Yes," he said, finally calming down.

"And you led me on?"

"No! I was trying for you! I have tried so much, I wanted to be straight for you. I can't. I am sorry," he said.

She began sobbing. He pulled her head onto his shoulder and tried his best to console her. A time later she stood and walked towards the door, only to stop, turn around, and say, "Asshole." Then she left and slammed the door.

XOX

Gary fell asleep there on the couch and immediately began to dream.

_Gary called Sarah, but Ash came in her place instead. All of the events transpired as before, except they really fucked. Gary found himself hard at the sight of Ash in a cat suit of __a panty bottom and bra top. The cat ears made him especially cute. When he entered Ash he was not gentle, he pounded the grocery store cashier, making him cum three times before he came once. _

Gary woke with a start. He had a wet spot on his pants where they tented up. He had had a wet dream about a man, and had came in his sleep. That time was when he knew that he truly was gay, that Ash was going to be his. He had to have him. He had to.

Gary got up and changed his clothes. His plan was to go to the grocery store, and claim Ash as his love and the one he would protect. Those plans quickly went to hell as he passed out again, only to be discovered a few hours later by Samwell, who took him to the hospital.

XOX

**A/N 3: Well, this chapter kinda dragged on in my opinion. Probably because of the little straight scene. Yuck. Anyway, be sure to read the next one, that will be quite an amazing chapter, where relationships evolve, people get threatened, and lawyers step in.**

**Since I am disappointed in this chapter, here is an excerpt of Chapter 5 – Darkness, which will be the end of part one. Meaning I will probably not update for a week. The plot with the voice will be drug out a while longer. In all I am hoping for four parts to this story, which might only be five chapters each, but it would still amount to a minimum of twenty chapters, and a possible twenty-first chapter. Without further ado, the excerpt:**

"Ash!" Gary said. "You need a lawyer! You can't let that asshole be free, beating the shit out of more employees!"

Tears flowed down Ash's face. He was being yelled at by the man he loved, the man who had just taken his virginity. "G-gary, please stop. I-I will, I just need time."

"You have had weeks! He needs to be off the streets, he will kill more! I guarantee it!" Gary was hot with anger.

"Gary, please!" Ash was sobbing. "I will call now I guess."

Ash's hand reached for the phone. He allowed it to hover there for a moment while he mustered his courage. He grasped the phone, but when he attempted to dial the lawyer's number, the phone rang. The number registered as Gary's number.


	5. Darkness

A/N: Sorry this took so long, but I had my birthday Saturday. It was highly enjoyable, but it made me forget about my story for awhile. Anyway! Thank you for being patient, and enjoy!

Chapter 5 Darkness

Ash awoke in darkness after having a nightmare. He had been out the hospital for three months now. Surprisingly enough, some of his bruises still remained; the ones that did remain were the ones that chose to make him sore every time he touched one. His mom had not even stayed behind to wait for him to get out of the hospital before flying back to her home in Maine. He had told her what happened, and, much like the hospital had, urged him to press charges against the man. Neither had convinced him, for it made him fear for his life.

He and Gary had had their first date the day after Ash was released. Gary had taken him to a nice diner three blocks away from Ash's apartment. Ash had insisted on walking, which altogether made him sore, but it was worth it. That time with Gary was happy. There were other dates of course, but Ash was insistent on keeping his virginity until they knew each other better. The dates were always amazing, and occasionally they would stay the night at each others' apartments. During those nights, they would cuddle close together, Ash's head on Gary's chest, Gary's arm around Ash's shoulder pulling them closer together, both of them bobbing their chests up and down in their slumber. It was love that neither had before experienced. And neither ever wanted to lose the other.

This night though, Ash was alone. Gary had canceled their planned date due to a possible outbreak. Ash was okay with it though, because if Gary stopped the outbreak they wouldn't be sick and have to miss each other. On the phone Gary had promised to make it up to him the next day.

As of late Ash was still unemployed. He hadn't even tried to find another job after his last traumatic experience. The idea of having another person over him scared him, unless that person was Gary. But Gary was different, when Gary held him he felt safe, he felt comfort. With Gary, nothing mattered but them.

Ash sat down in front of his desk. In front of him was his phone and a highly recommended lawyer. He picked up his phone and dialed the number. He did not hit send though he just sat and thought. He was scared the man would come and kill him before he went to jail. He didn't like that thought, it scared him to the point of not wanting to do anything about it. Just as he was going to close his phone Gary walked in the door.

"Hey Ash!" he said. "What are you doing?"

Ash ended the possible call. "Debating."

"What are you debating?"

"Calling for a lawyer."

"We have been over this, your fears are irrational. He is not going to kill you," Gary said, trying to get Ash to call.

"Gary! He beat the shit out of me, my fears are not irrational," Ash said.

"Then we will have a police watch at the door, and I won't leave you," Gary said.

Ash sighed. "Bullshit! You need to study that new disease, you can't be with me twenty-four seven."

"Ash, there isn't really anything we can do with the disease until we get the lab rats, and if I need to I can bring my microscope here to look at my smuggled vial."

Ash sat there, he knew that times like this showed him how much Gary truly loved him. "Thank you, but I can't."

"Ash!" Gary said. "You need a lawyer! You can't let that asshole be free, beating the shit out of more employees!"

Tears flowed down Ash's face. He was being yelled at by the man he loved. "G-gary, please stop. I-I will, I just need time."

"You have had weeks! He needs to be off the streets, he will kill more! I guarantee it!" Gary was hot with anger.

"Gary, please!" Ash was sobbing. "I will call now I guess."

Ash's hand reached for the phone. He allowed it to hover there for a moment while he mustered his courage. He grasped the phone, but when he attempted to dial the lawyer's number, the phone rang. The number registered as Gary's number. Gary reached for his phone in his pocket. It wasn't there.

"Damn! I must of dropped it," he said.

Ash answered anyway, "Hello?"

"Ahh, this voice, so amazing," the voice said. Ash put his phone on speaker. "I still promise you, I will get you someday."

Ash's heart started pounding, and he saw Gary open his mouth to speak. Ash just shook his head. "You have said that. Is that all you called for?"

It said, "No, I called to tell you to make Gary drink some of the stuff. Tell him, like I told you to before, that the tiny amount he consumed won't work. He needs more."

"I will." Ash hung up.

"He has called you before?" Gary asked

"Yeah, he always calls my voice beautiful," Ash replied.

"I think he might be the same guy who called me and told me to drink the... stuff that one day. Claimed he was my grandfather, Samuel Oak."

"Anyway, what is this 'stuff'?" Ash asked.

"Nothing important," Gary said.

"Gary, I know it is something import-" Ash was interrupted by Gary kissing him. Gary placed his hands on Ash's cheeks and pulled their heads closer together. Their lips became one, while Gary pushed with his tongue for entrance, which Ash happily provided.

Ash stood and began backing to the bedroom with Gary. Gary grew impatient quickly and dropped them both to the floor. Ash began removing Gary's shirt, and Gary removed Ash's. This was the only time the two men stopped kissing. One of Gary's hands began pinching his right nipple. Ash moaned and arched his back at the new sensation. Gary chuckled and moved his kiss down. Gary licked and nibbled Ash's neck. Then he kept moving. When he reached Ash's right nipple he sucked on it and licked it, eliciting moans from Ash.

"You like this?" Gary asked.

"Y-yes!"

Gary bit down on the nipple, while twisting his head back and forth like a dog. At first Ash tried to pull away, but he quickly began moaning again. Gary used his hand to pinch and twist the left nipple. At this point Ash was so hard his dick was hurting from the strain of underwear and jeans. He used his hands to remove his bottoms. When they were finally removed Gary stopped touching his nipples.

Gary's mouth was basically watering at this point. "That is a nice one."

"Thank you Gar-" Ash moan as Gary wrapped his hand around his cock. "Oh God Gary! More, don't stop touching me, I need you!"

Gary rubbed for a while longer, but then stopped to play with Ash's balls while eying the cock that twitched with excitement before his face. He blew on it, making Ash moan and arch his back again. Gary lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the tip.

"Nnn Gary, please more!"

Gary moved his head down a little and then pulled up. He licked the tip, and then licked the shaft. He tilted his head to the right and put the cock in his mouth sideways. He slid his head back and forth like this until Ash's moans grew loud and he screamed he was coming close. That was when Gary put it back in from the head to the hilt. He mumbled on it.

"I-i can't hold back!" Ash said as he released his cum. Ash launched seven spurts down Gary's throat.

Gary pulled his head away when Ash began to go soft. Ash then reached down and took off Gary's jeans.

"No underwear?"

"Yeah, it was all dirty."

Ash wrapped his hands around Gary's cock and moved them around in a circle. He moved his head down to lick the tip, but a hand stopped him. "No Ash, I won't cum like that."

Ash was confused. "Then how will you do it?"

Gary knew at that moment that Ash was a virgin. "I am going to fuck you."

"B-but I don't have a vagina as you should know," he complained.

"Ah yes, but you do have a pretty ass that should be used," Gary said.

Ash suddenly knew what Gary meant. He was going to fuck his asshole. He wasn't sure how it worked, but he just knew that some straight people did it. "Does it hurt?"

"Good lord you are completely innocent... it just depends on if you are relaxed and used to it."

"Have you done it before?"

"No not at all, you are my first man."

Ash sighed, almost in relief. "Okay, well lets get this going."

"I don't have condoms."

"We don't need them," Ash said.

"Go lean on the couch."

Ash listened and moments later he felt something wet on his asshole. He moaned, just as it dawned on him Gary was licking his ass. A moment later Ash found fingers being pushed into his mouth. He licked them, and sucked on them, and as quickly as they were in, they were out.

"Since it is your first time," Gary said, placing a finger on the hole, "I will prepare you, but next time you are getting fucked without any form of preparation." The finger pushed in.

Ash moaned as the finger pulled in, and then out. Soon he felt a second one prodding at his hole. When this one went in it burned for a second before the pleasure returned. Gary scissored his fingers, opening the hole wider. Ash cried in pain before moaning, liking the stretching feeling at his hole. Both fingers pulled out.

"What?" Ash said, but Gary shushed him.

He felt the head of Gary's cock poking at his hole. Slowly Gary pushed it in until it popped into place. Gary stopped moving to allow Ash to get used to it. After a second he pushed in more. "Does it hurt to much?"

"No."

Gary pushed the rest of the way in, and then pulled all out, but the head. He thrusted back in and then began moving out halfway before moving back in. He began doing this quickly.

"F-f-faster!" Ash pleaded.

Gary complied, and pulled out more of his cock before pushing it back in, at a fast pace. Ash started moaning loud enough for the neighbors to hear, and his cock got hard again. Ash's body was shaking with pleasure as Gary's thrusts hit his prostate. The moans of his lover made Gary move faster and harder. Soon Ash was moaning to the beat of the thrusts.

"G-gary, I am going to cum again!"

Gary pushed in and at the hilt, he continued pushing. Ash's dick let loose four splashes of sweet cum. The moans of pure bliss coming from Ash pushed Gary over the edge. Gary pulled out and then pushed back in and came in Ash's ass. Upon final count Ash felt Gary's penis spasm in his ass nine times.

Gary stayed where he was until he was soft and then he put his jeans back on. "Damn, you were tight."

Ash was still panting. "That was amazing. That feeling when you stabbed that one spot over and over, I would pay to feel it again."

Gary chuckled. "You won't need any mediocre prostitutes when you have the experienced Gary Oak. Anyway, I will be right back up. I need a cigarette."

Gary stood and walked out the door, leaving Ash alone and naked on the couch.

XOX

At the front door of the apartment Gary saw his phone. Who ever had taken it, had returned it. He lit a cigarette, and then picked it up. When his smoke was half gone, the phone rang. It was his hematologist.

"Hello Dr." Gary said.

"Gary I have awful news."

"Oh God. What now?"

"It is about you..." the phone went silent for a moment. "You have leukemia."

Gary dropped the phone as the waterworks opened.

**A/N:** **So this is the longest chapter yet. I hope the sex scene was good. Now, I included the cancer as I am going to try to raise cancer awareness through this story. I lost my grandma to leukemia a few years ago, and now two of my friends have it (both guaranteed to die). My last living grandfather has survived one round of melanoma but has more growths, and another friend lost his leg from cancer and it returned as a lung cancer. Cancer sucks, and I want people to know it exists so they can donate to charities if they can afford it. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Interlude Part One

**A/N: finally Icancontinue this story! I had to order a bluetooth keyboard for my tablet since my computer broke. It may also take longer to write seeing as this is a small keyboard and is easy to make mistakes on. Anyway here it is!**

oxo

Chapter 6 Interlude One

Six years old and growing at a steady rate, Ash sat on his toy chair while waiting for his mom to bring in his father. He had not seen the man for a few months. Those months were aggravating for him. Though he loved his mom, Ash was undoubtedly a daddy's boy. And a daddy's boy without his daddy quickly becomes depressed. In those months Ash just sat around waiting, he had never had to wait so long before. Mommy had told him daddy was off fighting for their freedom, and there may be a time he would not come home again. He knew this was not that day though. Daddy had called to say he was coming home.

Ash sat straight up when he heard a knocking at his bedroom door. He ran over and opened it. He saw legs covered in the same brown-green colours as daddy's. He looked up and even the shirt was the same. Suddenly he heard mommy sobbing downstairs, and more men talking. When finally saw the man's face he knew immediately that it was not daddy. This would not be happy news.

The men held a hat by his chest. "You are Ash," he said, not asking. "We have come to inform you that your father, Jakob, has been killed in action fighting for you and your mother."

Ash noticed a tear sliding down the man's face. He, too, began to cry, "F-f-for r-r-real?"

The man bent down and hugged him. "Sadly kid, we don't joke or lie about this kind of shit."

Ash began to sob, "Get out of my room!"

Ash slammed the door in the man's face. This could not be true. His daddy could not have left him like that. And what would mommy do know? Would she leave him too? Ash locked his door and proceded to hide under his bed, he didn't come out for a full day.

OXO

When Ash came out he found a note and a phone that had been pushed into his room.

_Ash, my baby, if you are reading this, then you need to know that mommy went to go away with daddy. I won't see you any more, and that breaks me apart. But where daddy is going, he will need me more. With the phone call Mrs. Forrester and tell her that she needs to come and get you. Goodbye, I love you._

Ash was dumbfounded. He hadn't expected mommy to leave him too, but, since mommy said to, he called his neighbour. And take him she did.

**A/N 2: This is and interlude, and you should expect a short one. The next five chapters will be a part of the main story line. Then we will delve into Gary's past. Hope you all enjoyed this!**


	7. Shock

A/N: Still attempting to get used to this keyboard. When I wrote this chapter I debated putting sex in it. In the end I thought I would, but now you will just have to wait and see.

OXO

Chapter 7 Shock

Ash turned off his shower and stepped out of it. His hot water had been turned off over a week ago. Without a job, Ash was not able to pay his bills. He was sure he would soon be evicted from his apartment, which he though would leave him no where to go. On top of all that, he refused to tell Gary. Ash had problems with receiving help from people, and Gary had helped him pay off the lawyer to get his old boss in jail. Ash did not want any more help from his boyfriend.

Ash dried himself off and then dressed hurriedly so he could have his date with Gary. They hadn't had any real free time for two months, the time he had spent getting his old boss behind bars. That had been a long couple of months and Ash would not have been able to do it had it not been for Gary, for both help with lawyer payments, and his company. By the end of the court process Ash was exhausted and he had stayed at home for three days, sleeping or eating. He assumed that made Gary worry, so he made plans for that night. When he thought about it, the perfect end for this night would be at Gary's apartment.

Ash grabbed the cellphone being payed for by his mom and walked out the door. The date was planned to take place at a steakhouse. Though not his favourite, Ash was aware of the fact that Gary loved the place. Right on time, Gary was parked and waiting for Ash near the front door of the building. Ash climbed into the car and looked toward Gary. Before buckling Ash leaned across the car and kissed Gary. Gary drove off.

OXO

Their entrees were placed in front of them. Gary had ordered his steak rare, and Ash had ordered his steak well done. To Ash, the steak, rare or well done, had little flavour, was dry and hard to chew. He had to keep reminding himself that this was for Gary, not for him. And Gary was enjoying it. He had eaten half of the steak and nearly the entire baked potato. Ash stopped eating the steak after gnawing away one-fourth of it and decided he would live on the baked potato. After eating a part of that he concluded that the potato was just as bad as the steak. He politely pushed his plate away from his body.

"What's the matter with the food?" Gary inquired.

Ash looked into Gary's deep blue eyes, "Nothing, I am just not a fan of steak and potatoes."

"Then why'd you invite me here?"

"I know you like steak," Ash reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Gary's.

"Thank you my love," Gary said. "Why don't we head to my place after we are finished here."

Ash blushed and nodded his head in total agreement. Ash turned to motion for their waiter and the sight behind him led him total shock and disbelief. Their was a couple, perfectly happy, talking, kissing, sharing drinks. The woman picked up her steak knife, presumably to cut her steak. Instead she stood and walked behind her husband. She lifted the knife and began to bring it down. In his shock, Ash thought he heard someone yell "stop", but he couldn't be sure. He watched as the woman shoved the knife into the mans back, and then drew it out only to repeat the process. He could smell the blood, and see it as it splashed to the floor. He watched her repeat this at least five times before stopping. All the noise had stopped in the restaurant, all eyes were on the man and woman in the center of the dining room. The woman sat down and looked around. Then she drew knife to her throat and forced it in. She left it there, allowing her blood to cascade onto the ground. Tears slid down her cheeks and she attempted to speak, but more blood poured out. Ash himself was crying as well, sobbing actually. He felt Gary pull him up into a hug giving him a shoulder to sob on.

"I-I want to leave Gary."

Ash was sure that he should stay and make a statement, but he couldn't. Not after his previous court experience. It was impossible for him to be questioned like before. He saw Gary place a one-hundred dollar bill on the table. Gary led him out of the restaurant and to the car.

Once they were in, Gary asked, "You still want to go to my place?"

"Y-yes, you are the only one who will be able to take my mind off of that," Ash said.

"Alright," Gary said, starting the car. He drove away.

OXO

Inside of Gary's apartment Ash barely gave his love time to close the front door before he began hungrily making out with him. Ash felt Gary force his tongue into his love's mouth. Ash began wrestling with Gary's tongue. Gary abruptly stopped them.

"Stay here in the living room and take off all of your clothes," Gary said.

Ash was eager to comply, quickly taking off all of his clothes. When he was naked he stored his clothes in a drawer on Gary's coffee table. When he finished that, he sat on the couch and waited for Gary to return. When Gary came back into the room he had on a white doctor's robe, which was buttoned all the way up. He had a stethoscope around his neck, and a briefcase in his hand.

"G-gary? What is this?" Ash asked.

"Ah, Ash," he said. "I am glad you could make this appointment. Today we willbe giving you a physical, which means I will be examining how well your body works."

Ash blushed as Gary placed the briefcase on the coffee table. Gary kneeled in front of Ash and proceeded to place the cold stetoscope on Ash's nipples. This made Ash arch his back. Gary kept alternating between the nipples, occasionally twisting the end of the stethoscope.

Gary stood, "Well that seems to be working well, onto the next part. Please stand up."

Gary opened the suit case and withdrew an otoscope. This made Ash wonder what he was going to do with it. "Turn around so your ass is facing me."

Ash complied and turned around. He felt hands grasp his butt cheeks and pull them apart a little. Ash felt the cold of metal on his hole along with a small amount of pressure.

"This is for your prostate exam later on," Gary said as he pushed the end of the otoscope into Ash's ass. Ash moaned.

"Doctor, this is quite a sexy exam," he said, blushing as he said it.

Ash turned around to see Gary nod before kneeling in front of Ash. He grabbed Ash's balls and rolled them around in his hands. He then lowered his head and licked them. He trailed his tongue into the area between his shaft and balls. He licked that are for a moment, before taking his tongue up Ash's shaft. When at the head he flicked his tongue over it. He popped the head into his mouth and sucked on it. Ash was moaning very loudly. Gary continued to move his head down the shaft, making sure to take in every flavour of the cock. Gary swirled his tongue around Ash's dick while bobbing his head. Gary was trying to create the feeling of a wet vacuum sucking on Ash's cock. Ash began moving his hips in small motions while moaning. Gary could taste the salty pre-cum leaking out of Ash's penis.

"D-doctor, G-gary," Ash moaned. "I-I am about to cum!"

Gary gave another suck and his mouth was filled with Ash's sweet and salty cum. He made sure to swallow every drop of the liquid. He grabbed Ash's hips and kept the softening cock in his mouth. He continued the sucking and found there was more cum leftover. Ash's dick was soft now but Gary was still sucking. This made Ash's over sensitive cock head more sensitive, until Ash was moaning for him to stop. Gary finally did.

Gary stood and looked at Ash, "Your cock is working fine my sweet patient, now we shall examine your prostate."

Ash turned around once more, and bent over the couch, giving Gary full access to his hole. Gary removed the otoscope and unbuttoned the part of his robe that concealed his dick. He jerked himself off for a second before leaning forward. He guided his cock into Ash's hole, which was loose due to the otoscope. He pushed his cock in to the hilt, retracted, and repeated. He got rougher and rougher, hitting Ash's prostate dead on every time. He saw that Ash's cock was hardening again, and that Ash was moaning, probably because he was close to cumming again. Gary was not to far off either. He continued his rough form of fucking until he could take no more.

"Oh God!" they said together. "I am cumming!"

Ash and Gary came at the same time. Ash realesed his second load on Gary's couch, and Gary shot his cum deep into Ash's ass. He pulled out and sat down, soon drawing his love down into his lap.

"Well, that completes your exam, everything is working fine," Gary said.

Ash whimpered, "Fine, but I am coming back tomorrow."

Ash leaned his head back onto Gary's shoulder, "I love you Gary, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew."

Gary had planned to tell Ash about his cancer after that, but with a confession of love like that, he couldn't find it in his heart.

"Ash, I love you too."

OXO

A/N: That was fun to write! I hope you enoyed it!


	8. Note ofLife?

Guys I didn't forget you, but with school coming up, I have lots of homework and reading to do. I will write when I get the chance... if I get the chance. ;)


	9. Sour

Chapter 8 Sour

Gary woke three days after Ash's physical in a cold sweat. He had had a nightmare in which he was the man at the restaurant, and Ash was the woman. He could feel the pain the man felt as the serrated knife tore through his back, in and out, in and out. He felt himself die in the dream. And when he died his spectral body watched as Ash committed suicide. Gary saw the blood on the floor, a crimson pool. And then he woke. Something was off about that murder/suicide. He just had a feeling that it was going to come back to bite him in the ass.

Gary stood up and took off his night shirt. It had stuck to his body due to the sweat. He had kicked his underwear off in the midst of the dream. He walked to the bathroom and began to shower. He took a cool shower, which he thought felt rather good as it removed the sweat from his body. After he had applied the shampoo his phone rang.

"Damn it!" he said, wrapping his towel around his waist.

He walked to his nightstand and picked it up. The caller was Samwell, from the office. Gary knew he would not call unless it was important.

He picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Ah," responded Samwell, "I was afraid you would't pick up seeing as it is your vacation."

Gary sighed, "Just get on with the news Samwell."

"We got word from the medical examiner, who examined the man and woman from that weird murder/suicide I am assuming you saw on the news," he began. "He said that the woman had a weird growth, so they sent in a sample of it, and it has the same shapes as those that were in the vial of that disease."

"I will be right in," Gary said. He had been getting dressed while Samwell had been describing the situation.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention that the vial disappeared, so we put the disease in a new vial," Samwell said, then hung up.

Gary finished dressing. Now he was off to figure out what the hell was going on.

OXO

He arrived thirty minutes later, and he saw a sight he never expected to see: Samwell smoking a cigarette. Samwell was a health freak, he ate only fruits and vegetables, injested only water and pure juices, and tried his best to stay away from things that could cause health problems. Gary was stunned.

He exited his car and yelled, "Well now! Never expected to see this one!"

Samwell looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"You, with a cigarette in the corner of your mouth," Gary said. "What the hell got you smoking?"

"The stress of this place," he said. "Without you here to keep it under control it has been pure hell."

"Well I am back for the day, maybe that will make them get their acts together," Gary said, walking in the door.

When he went in he saw what Samwell meant. The place was a mess. It was as if the janitors had quit. If the entry hall was that bad, he was scared to see the disaster that was the lab. He sighed, this was not going to be pretty. Gary walked down the hall to the lab, and upon reaching the entrance he donned his bunnysuit. He entered the code to gain entrance to the lab. The doors opened and what he saw was a change.

"Holy shit!" Gary said.

The lab was spotless. Not a piece of dust rest on anything. The microscopes were in the correct place, the centrifuge was spotless, and the floor had no scuff marks. Gary was speechless. He never expected the lab to be this nice.

"Samwell, what happened?"

Samwell sighed, "Well, without you encouraging them, everyone got scared shitless by the discovery of the disease in the woman. They all quit. Since I don't have the license to work the machines alone, I just cleaned up the lab... a lot."

"Good job."

Gary didn't take the time to clock in, he immediately set to work. After a few hours he decided that the disease was the same. He went off to his office to write down the possible symptoms of the disease. He sat in his chair and began writing. His work went quickly until he forgot a word, at which point he reached up to grab a book he believed it may be in. His hand touched a glass vial. He pulled it down.

"What the hell?" he said to himself.

Attached to this vial was a note; _Gary, I know you have cancer. If you drink the contents of the vial it will go away. I promise. Oak_

It tempted Gary. He didn't want to lose Ash. He couldn't. He continued his writing for a few minutes, and then grabbed the vial. He opened it and drank it, all to the bottom. He then promptly passed out.

**A/N: Sorry it is short! I wanted to get at least one more chapter out in case I get a part in the school musical. If I don't... well, I will anyway so there. :P (Thumbs up for being full of yourself.)**


	10. A Note of Sorts

Okay guys! I am sorry it has been so long. I have not forgotten the story, and I hope to not abandon it, but I began school and got involved. So directly after school I practice from 3pm to 6pm, which will gradually increase from 3pm to 11pm. I will be slowly, but surely getting chapters done, and hopefully one this weekend for Labor Day. But, after the 24th of November, I am hoping it will become more often that I update. Please forgive me, and this slightly inconvenient hiatus. Every once and a while please post a review so I don't forget it is here. ;)

Forgive me,

Ninja


	11. Stinging

**A/N: Sorry, it has been a long time. This is a total change in plan. Originally I didn't plan this at all... The story line hasn't changed much, but it has a little. The interludes I originally planned I have scrapped, I will leave up the first one though, in case of references I made to it in earlier chapters. The story from here on out is going to be darker, raunchier, gorier and with a lot more graphic sex scenes, there will be non-con and human trafficking (implied), but it will get better... sort of. I hope this chapter doesn't hurt you all to much.**

Warning! GRAPHIC SCENE TO FOLLOW THIS!

Chapter 9 Stinging

Three Years after Gary drained the second vial.

PART 1

Ash held the man close to him. There naked bodies intertwined to make a shape like the caduceus. Ash crushed their lips together. He forced his tongue into the man's mouth so he could wrestle his tongue. Ash forced the man closer to his body and began to rub the dicks together. The man moaned into Ash's mouth.

"I-I want you to fuck me!" The man said.

Ash smirked, this was right up his ally, "I will. I will stick my dick in your ass without preparation. I will fuck you until you are raw, and my cum is squirting out of your mouth."

The mans mouth was basically watering as Ash turned him forcefully onto his stomach. At this point, Ash was truly turned on, but he had to do what he was here to do first. He spread his cheeks apart and pushed his penis into the ass. It was tight, and warm. When he was finished, Ash would have to release before before it cooled. He leaned forward and bit the man's ear lobe as he pulled out and pushed back in. The man was moaning, a moan that was most unattractive. It was a turn off, so Ash was not at full hardness.

"Shut the fuck up," Ash said, hatred seething in his voice. "I changed my plan, I am going to fuck you bloody, and then continue with my original plan."

The man tried to get up, "Wh-what the fuck? I just wanted a one-night stand, not a rage fucker! I ain't no rag doll!"

Ash slapped the man's face twice, each time knocking a tooth out. The man started to scream help, but Ash stuffed a near by pair of underwear into his mouth before he finished the word. With the god-awful noise quiet, Ash was finally as hard as possible. He stopped being "gentle" with his fucking. He began to pound into the man, as hard and as quickly as possible. A tear rolled down the man's cheek and onto the bed. The bed was banging into the wall, making a hole where it met the only thing that hid this horrendous sight from other people. Ash felt his dick tremor, and he knew that sweet moment was coming quickly.

"When I shoot in your ass, you _will_ tell me you loved it," Ash said.

Ash pushed in deeper and shot his load. He spurted ten times as he pulled the underwear out.

"I-I love the feeling of you shooting you sweet cum up my ass," he said, exasperated.

"Such a good dog," Ash said. "Too bad the end has to come anyway."

Ash wrapped his hands around the man's neck, and began to prepare for his next target.

PART 2

Gary sat up and rubbed his eyes. It was that day again. It was a most miserable day, yet Gary managed to rough through it every year. His ring scratched his cheek, and he remembered what he had lost during the night, when he got to visit _him_. He had gotten married to a man named James a year and a half ago. He truly loved James, they had amazing sex, but he still knew Ash was the one for him. But Ash was missing, today being the third anniversary of the day he went missing. He held in his tears on this morning. He couldn't let James, his husband, know he still had feelings for another man. When Gary turned to look at James, he saw he was as stiff as a board. Gary new he should reach under the covers and at least jerk him off, but he wasn't in the mood.

James said in his sleep, "God Gary that feel amazing."

Gary chuckled a little, it was like watching a fifteen year old have a wet dream. He thought it was cute enough to receive a jerk off, and so Gary did. James didn't wake up at all. He just kept speaking little things in his sleep. The man didn't even move when his cum was filling Gary's hand. When he was finished, Gary pulled his hand out and licked James's cum off his hand before proceeding to the shower to wash himself.

He went and prepared breakfast for himself and James, though he didn't plan to wake him for this small occasion. After he cleared his plate, Gary wrote a note explaining that he was going to check in on work, the same note he left once a year for the past three years. And then he left.

CCC

The employees there knew not to talk to Gary, and allow him to do what he needed to do. And they didn't bother him this day either, as he walked to the back room where Ash's ex-boss had beat the shit out of him. That was where Gary sat, looking at the back door, where he hoped that Ash would walk in every year. Gary sat there and sobbed. He sat and hoped, and he sat and prayed. There Gary stayed until noon and then he stood to leave.

A passing employee said, "Sorry bro."

Gary just nodded and turned around and walked towards the front of the store. The door behind him made a creak, and when he turned to see who it was, Gary began to cry all over again.

"Gary?" he said.


	12. Surviving

**A/N: I want to give a hint to the end: Wuthering Heights.**

Chapter 10 Surviving

Three Days After Ash's Disappearance and three years before the events of chapter 9.

PART 1

Gary woke in a hospital bed. His head was pounding. His nose was bleeding. He sat up. The blood was a very slow trickle of it. He hit the call nurse button, he had no tissues by his bed. The nurse came quickly enough. She mopped up his blood and plugged his nose, while leaning his head forward slightly. She put something into an IV and he began to feel drowsy. He tried to ask what they were giving him, but his speech slurred. The nurse gave a questioning look before she took her leave.

Gary woke in a hospital bed. His head was no longer pounding. His nose was no longer bleeding. His stomach was now bleeding. He couldn't feel any pain at all, yet it bled. He fingered for the call nurse button again. A nurse rushed in and again mopped up his blood. This time, before she put the medicine in the IV, she stitched him up, without so much as explaining why he was cut open. Gary didn't bother trying to speak this time, he just closed his eyes and embraced the warmth that sleep was offering.

Gary woke in a hospital bed. He had no headache. His nose did not bleed. His stomach did not bleed. Nothing bled. He pinched himself, and he felt the sting a pinch normally gives. He spoke. His words came out and they were understandable. He began to sing, which may have been a left over effect of the weird drug they had injected into him. His voice apparently traveled down to the doctor's offices and soon a man walked in. He had a white lab coat on over his scrubs. His hair was blonde, his eyes were ocean blue, his face was slightly babyish, a face of perfection, and his body was well balanced. Gary felt a need for him.

"Hello Gary," the doctor said. "I see you have woken permanently and you are feeling well."

Gary shook his head, "Yeah, yeah... Ummm, who are you?"

The doctor chuckled, "I am Doctor James Jacob."

"Dr. James... nice name, nice body," Gary blushed after realizing what he said. He quickly changed the subject. "So, why have I been here, and how long?"

"You have been here for three days, you came in just as your friend, Ash, disappeared. You have been here for attempted suicide," the doctor said.

Gary was confused, "Ash missing? Attempted suicide? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Ash went missing suddenly. He just stopped making appearances so says his mom," James said. "And if you look at your wrists you will see scars which are barely noticeable. You tried to kill yourself after taking the life of your co-worker, Samwell."

Gary blinked. "I killed Samwell?"

The doctor shook his head, "If you have no recollection it is understandable, you drank a vial of some weird juice which presumably put you into a trance... a murderous one."

"Wow."

"Yes, but you have already been forgiven of anything you did that was illegal," Dr. James said. "We received a strange call from a man that claimed to be your grandfather, and he said he poisoned you on purpose. He also guaranteed it was a one time trance, with proof."

"My grandfather died years ago," Gary explained.

"I wouldn't state that proudly, he saved your ass," he said. "Your leukemia is gone. It disappeared after you drank the contents of the vial."

Gary was to elated to speak. Despite all the bad news this seemed to cover it up. "What about my stomach and nose?"

"Your nose was due to dryness in the air. Your stomach... that was how the cancer left your body. It was apparently a painless process," Dr. James said. "You can be released after signing a few papers."

Within three hours Gary had signed the papers and was on his way out of the hospital. On his way out James escorted him to the door. Gary had a paper with his phone number written on it which he slipped to the doctor before walking to the shuttle bus stop.

"Call me if you ever think I need a recheck," Gary said with a wink. And then he climbed aboard the bus not knowing whether or not James was gay.

PART 2

Ash barely remembered being dragged into the car. The man who had grabbed him had used brute force. Not even asking him to comply. Ash had completely forgotten the task he was doing. He was scared. He thought he would be killed, raped, or both. Ash felt fright.

When the man in the car talked he remembered the voice. It was the one who had called him when he had met Gary in the hospital. It was Samuel Oak. When Ash tried to protest, he got knocked out.

As Ash awoke and tried to move, he realized he was strapped to a metal table. There was an IV in his arm with a pouch labeled "Poke Disease." It was flowing into him. It was burning his arm. He was in pain, he was passing out.

Ash met blackness.


	13. The Great Hiatus

I have bad news: This and all other stories are on a very extended hiatus. My computer's battery is busted. I can't afford either a new computer or a new batter. I am sorry. I will write on again, but it may be a while. I promise I will have a chapter being written by Thanksgiving break, if I have a working computer. Sorry guys.


End file.
